


Slowly, Then All At Once

by warmestbloggerever



Series: im a mess and so are my solgrace fics [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Nico di Angelo/Will Solace/Jason Grace, M/M, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmestbloggerever/pseuds/warmestbloggerever
Relationships: Jason Grace/Will Solace
Series: im a mess and so are my solgrace fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021437
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Slowly, Then All At Once

Will was shaking.

He couldn't remember the nightmare he'd just had, not fully, but it had left him cold. His breathing was ragged, and he had to make a conscious effort to stop clenching his teeth. The ghost of loss haunted him.

In time, his own erratic heartbeat stopped being at the front of his mind. He could hear Jason's soft snoring, and Nico mumbling something in his sleep, and the loud tick tock of their wall clock, which he usually hated. For the moment, he appreciated it.

Once he could calm his breathing, he turned toward Jason, who was facing him, and studied his boyfriend's sleeping face for a moment. He knew Jason slept heavily most nights, so he scooched closer and snuggled up to him, mindful of every moment so as not to wake him. Gently, he rested his face against Jason's chest, hugged him close, tangled their legs together, needing all the comfort he could get.

He startled when Jason sleepily moved a hand to press against his back, keeping him close.

"Will?" His voice was rough, slurring a little.

Looking up, he saw Jason was squinting at him, groggy and mildly confused.

Upon seeing Will's face, though, which was probably still pale and marked with tear tracks, his expression cleared, and he held Will closer to him.

"What do you need?" His voice was so gentle, so knowing. He didn't ask if Will was okay, because he knew Will would lie, and he didn't ask how Will was feeling, because talking about feelings was still difficult.

Will loved him.

"Just for you to hold me," he said quietly.

"Okay," Jason replied in the same tone. He started a slow, rhythmic caress on his back, and Will closed his eyes and willed himself to relax. No matter what he'd just dreamed about, it wasn't real. Jason holding him was real. Nico safe and sound and asleep beside them was real. Nothing else in the world mattered but this.

With that thought in mind, he fell back asleep.


End file.
